


Where is Nico?

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Percy can't find Nico until he has an idea.Oneshot/drabble





	Where is Nico?

Percy Jackson couldn’t find his friend Nico in a huge crowd of people. He sighed. After all it wasn’t like he could search the whole entire group…

So there was only one thing he could think of doing right now. Taking a deep breath, he yelled:

“HADES HAS FOUR THOUSAND ATTACK POWER”

There was a pause before Nico appeared, literally just from the shadows. “Actually it’s five thousand, but only if your opponent attacks first.”

Despite himself, Percy grinned.

“…found him.”


End file.
